Semiconductor wafer processing requires many steps in many processing chambers. Isolation means must be provided between chambers and means for moving wafers must be provided compatible with the isolation. All this must be provided in a way which generates a minimum of particulates which might contaminate the wafer. Generally, isolation is provided by valves and wafer movement is handled by an independent mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,951 and 4,483,654 to Koch et al disclose a transfer mechanism in an isolation chamber. Separate valves are required on either side of the isolation chamber. The transfer mechanism within the isolation chamber is complex and prone to particulate generation problems.